The Thoughts Before
by AngP
Summary: The night before the photo shoot
1. Yura

I decided to do this because there is only one other Honey Hunt fic, and it makes me sad.

Oh yeah, I don't own anything and stuff.

She sighs right as she hits her bed. 'What a day' she thinks as she rolls over to lie on her back. While staring up at the ceiling, she thinks back to her day and what would be in store for her in the months to follow.

Her hand drifts towards her forehead as she thinks back to the meeting for the Udon Girl commercial she will be in. She still couldn't get over the shock of being selected to be in it, must less being in the lead role.

The kisses she received from the twins did not help her get over her shock much either. Hmm, the twins… if she wasn't there to hear the director say that, then have them confirm it by not denying it, she would

have never believed it. They're just so…different… She sighs again as she rolls over to lie on her stomach. "I can't believe he kissed me, on the lips no less! The first time we met he was so rude to me and now

he kisses me and tells me it's for good luck." Her thoughts then drifted to his brother, Q-Ta. She could still feel his soft lips on her forehead, the way she felt in his arms. She could feel the blood rush to her

cheeks as she plop her self up on her elbow, her hand once again drifts to her forehead. She shakes her head, to rid it of such thoughts, reminding herself that he only likes her because of who her father is.

She then pushes her self off her bed, heading to the bathroom.

The steam from the bath came floating into her room when she opened the door. Already in her pajamas, she drops her self into bed and shifts around until she got comfortable. She then proceeds to pull the

covers over her head; the sounds of everyone still celebrating drifts into her room. She was with them, but was told by Mizorogi san to head to bed since they have a photo shoot for the commercial tomorrow.

My first photos shoot, she thinks while smiling. How could someone feel so excited yet scared at the same time? She laughs as she rolls over to her side, who would have thought that eating udon would lead

to having such a feeling? She smiles again and closes her eyes drifting off to sleep while thought of udons and cameras fills her head.


	2. Haruka

Taking off his jacket and shoes as he enters his apartment, he drops his keys on the table while slipping on a pair of slippers. He stretches then heads off to the kitchen to find something to eat. He opens the

door to the refrigerator and leans in, searching for something to munch on. Just as he was about to grab something, the phone rings, making him attempt to straighten up, forgetting where he was. He swears

under his breath as his head collides with the top of the fridge. Rubbing the back of his head, he leaves the kitchen heading for the phone. It was his manager reminding him that tomorrow would be the photo

shoot for the commercial. Since it was the only time he will be free, they had to move it up a week earlier.

After hanging up, he sat in the nearest seat grabbing his guitar that was leaning up against it. He plays a few cords before he moved his hands to ruffle his hair, "I can't believe his kiss on the forehead outdid

my kiss on the lips" he said out loud before returning to the guitar. The guitar was soon forgotten as he leans back into his chair. Who was this girl to his brother and what did he mean when he said he had

proposed to her? He couldn't have been serious, could he? He didn't even know her contact info. However, they did seen close when he was watching them in the cafeteria. 'Maybe I should have gone over and

said something as my manager suggested, just to see their reaction to my intrusion' he mumbles.

Anger and frustration builds within him as he remembers her wiping off her lips after he kissed her. No, after she remembered that he kissed her. She had completely forgotten and it wasn't until he was forced

to apologize that she remembered. He did not like being teased that his brother over shadowed him, but it was true, just looking at her reaction told him so. You would think that a kiss to the lips would leave a

longer impression on a person rather than that to the forehead. This leads him to believe that his brother and this girl are indeed close.

He sets his guitar down, deciding on a shower. Tomorrow he'll see her again, and maybe learn more about her.

.......................................

Again, I do not own anything.


	3. Qta

After giving his directions to the driver, he sat back and yawned. He looked down at the sheet of music on his lap and started working on it. It was the music he would be doing for the Udon commercial that his

brother and future wife would be acting in. He had promised her that he would make the commercial number one with his song. At a stop light, he absentmindedly looked out the window and saw someone that

looked like Yura. He almost jumped out of the car as it started to move again, but taking one last look as she rounded the corner, he realized that it wasn't her. Ah, Yura, his future wife, sure she turned down

his proposal the first time but he promised her that he will propose again. He hoped that she wouldn't turn him down the second time, but even if she did, he decided that he would continue asking until she

said yes. She turned down his proposal the first time because he wanted to become her father's son, even if it was only in law. However, as he gets to know her more and more, that reason for him wanting to

marry her is taking a back seat.

A childish grin formed on his face as he thought of the months to come. He was going to be able to work with not only her, but his brother also. Even though he is only working on the music for the series, he

could still visit the set and see how they were doing, and he would always try to be at the meetings. Having thought of all the possibilities for his and Yura's relationship to grow into something more, his

childish grin got even bigger. He was also excited about the prospect that maybe he and his brother could become closer again; maybe not as close as they once were, but at least some progress. It then

dawned on him that even though he was going to be there, he would not be able to work as closely as he wanted with them. He'll admit to the fact that he is a bit sad that his brother would be the one to

work closely with Yura, while he'll be only be able to watch. He felt the jealously rise in him again as it did earlier when his brother kissed his Yura. _His _Yura? When did he start calling her _his? _

He chuckled, causing the driver to look into his review mirror, raising an eyebrow as he does so before returning to the road. Without taking notice to this, he thought back to the first time he felt this jealously.

He was talking to Yura, congratulating her on gaining the part when his brother came up and kissed her on the lips, saying it was for luck. He was shocked and a bit taken back but so he wouldn't be forgotten,

he too wished her good luck, choosing to kiss her forehead instead. 'It seemed like the more appropriate choice, and I did not want out first kiss to be like that' he thinks. His jealously subsided when he saw

that his kiss affected her more than his brothers'. He knew that Haruka would be fuming about this when he gets home. The car slowly pulled up in front of his home but he did not notice. It wasn't until the

driver cleared his throat that he was shaken out of his stupor. He paid the fair and got out. Heading into his home with a dumb smile on his face, he thought of how soft Yura's skin was and how her pulse

quicken under his fingers as he held her wrists. "She looks really cute turning red like that" he mumbles to himself before he opened his door to let himself in.

.............................................................................................

Yes, even though i know that he would not be at the photos shoot, I thought it would only be fair.

This entire story was written on a whim. Nothing was planned out before hand, I got got an idea and ran with it.

This was also longer than I expected it to be. Oh Well.

I still don't own anything.


	4. Keiichi Mizorogi

I would just like to say that this part was written while I was crashing from a sugar rush. I just randomly decided that this needed a fourth chapter.

A weekend of eating nothing but brownies, cupcakes, chocolate cake and other sweet things is not a good idea.

On to the story!

………………….

She was not very used to getting compliments. She has always been shy, never stood out in a crowd, never wanting to before. Looking at her shy demeanor, one would never guess she was the daughter of

two top idols.

The attention she was given had left her face red, her pants wrinkled and damp where she was gripping on to them and her head lowered. He sat across from her, watching her reactions from the compliments

she was getting from the other guests. One even went so far as to tease her saying that it was great that she failed all those other auditions, since she said she had nothing to lose. She did not say much,

except a few thanks while they went on and on about how lucky she was to have a debut this big.

Being her manager, he had gotten a call reminding him that the photo shoot was moved up a week earlier. Minamitani Haruka would only be available during that time. Returning to his seat, he couldn't help

but watch her with curiosity as she raised her hand to her forehead and became even redder than she already was. It reminded him of her naivety, making him recall the time he offered to be her manager and

take her under his wings while she thought he was proposing to her. It also reminded him of her innocence, recalling her earlier reaction to him stating that he doesn't care that the twins kissed her, that

anything goes in front of the camera.

"Yura" he said softly, causing her to snap out of her daze and slowly looked across the table to him. "The photo shoot is tomorrow so it would be best if you get a good nights rest and it's getting late." She

nodded before she slowly raised and bowed good night to everyone then headed off to her room. He watched her until she disappeared from his view before returning to the rest of the guests.

A while later, he decided to get some work done before it became too late. So he bided his still celebrating guests good night before he headed up the stairs. As he was passing Yura's door, he heard her laugh

before it became silent again. He was going to check on her but decided against it. Taking one last look at her door, he continued on to his office.

..............................

This again was written on a whim with nothing planned out.

I think that's it.

Maybe I'll write an after the shoot story. Hmmm


End file.
